Harry Potter and the Avenger Sword
by SEPHIROTH86
Summary: Harry has been convicted of mass murder. But he's innocent. Now, he is very powerful and is breaking out of Azkaban. Just read it, I'm no good with summaries. R
1. Like Godfather Like Godson

Alright, this is my first try at a fan fic. it is post OoTP, but with a few changes (serius isnt dead & ministry doesnt know about voldemort being back, but harry knows about prophecy) I think its pretty good, but i know i can write better. please r&r and be honest with your reviews. i love constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: Like Godfather Like Godson  
  
They'll regret the day they turned on me, thought Harry Potter. The simple fact that Harry Potter was thinking was incredible, considering the fact that he was in the wizard's prison, Azkaban, where he was surrounded by Dementors. Yes, the Dementors were still in place. Why the Ministry of Magic of Magic still used the Dementors was baffling to Harry. They were obviously out of Ministry Control, but Fudge and the rest of the Ministry seemed to be willing to do anything in order to ignore the fact the Voldemort was back to his original power.  
  
The Dementors were truly foul creatures; thankfully, Harry had been learning how to block the effects of Dementors shortly before his false imprisonment. This allowed him to be able to develop his skills in magic even while in prison.  
  
Imprisoned for three damned years, he thought, by the people that he had trusted most. He could still remember Dumbledore's words as he had testified against Harry. Imprisoned by those he had been fated to save. Imprisoned by those he had vowed to save. Hermione, Ron, even Ginny had all testified against him.  
  
Cho had not. This had sparked some hope, but she had not testified in his defense either. She had not even looked at him as the entire Wizengamot had voted unanimously to imprison him indefinitely. He still remembered it so vividly... as if it had been yesterday...  
  
"Harry James Potter, you have been brought before the Wizengamot to hear the charges against you. You are hereby charged with the murders of Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. How do you plead?" thundered Cornelius Fudge  
  
"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! I-I could never kill anyone. It wasn't me," yelled Harry.  
  
"Keep in mind the Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, and Rubeus Hagrid, as well as countless others have testified that they witnessed you use the _Nexus Finite_ curse against Misters Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle in a crowded street in Hogsmeade during a weekend visit. This curse also swallowed up Misters Lee Jordan and Colin Creevey," spat Fudge.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Peter Pettigrew, under the orders of Lord Voldemort (many of the wizards in the courtroom shuddered at his name), using Polyjuice Potion to take on my form. I've never even heard of the _Nexus Finite_ curse. You haven't even used Veritaserum on me. Snape always has some in his office. You could have questioned me at the school. You can get it now and question me. It wasn't me I swear."  
  
"Enough! I will not hear these fairy tales about a dead wizard and a returned You-Know-Who."  
  
At these words Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, Ron and Hermione saw you on your Marauder's Map. You know that the map cannot be fooled. We know you did this. And, Cornelius, I believe we have discussed the matter of Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort (again there was a collective shudder), and I am still of the mind that he has returned. What I can't figure out is why Harry would join Voldemort."  
  
"Professor, Wormtail, I mean Pettigrew, he helped make the map. I'm sure he could figure out how to fool the Marauder's Map. I swear it wasn't me Professor. You have to believe me. I thought you would be the one person I could always count on."  
  
"Enough! We will vote. All in favor of sentencing Harry Potter to a life sentence in Azkaban Prison raise your hands."  
  
Every member of the Wizengamot raised their hands. Several of them cheered, others cried. But Harry remembered Cho, just sitting there crying, not looking at Harry. Looking disgusted with herself for ever liking the now convicted mass murderer.  
  
The very memory of his trial, if you could call it that, made Harry tremble with rage. His very rage seemed to make the room shake. You have to control that Harry, he told himself. Well, maybe I won't for much longer. They will pay for turning on me. I can't believe Snape was the only one willing to hear me out. He was the one who believed me enough to suggest the use of Veritaserum. If only Fudge hadn't been so sure of himself. Well, Snape won't have to pay, but the others will. Well, one other would not pay. Sirius, his Godfather, best friend of his parents hadn't been at the trial. Of course he was wanted for a similar mass murder that he did not commit. He also had believed Harry, as Harry found out through extended Legilimency, a little something taught to him by Snape. Oh, yes, they will all be very sorry, but first he needed to deal with Lord Voldemort.

To deal with Voldemort he needed his wand back, as well as the sword of Gryphinndor. Well, not necessarily his wand, he just needed a tail feather from Dumbledore's pheonix, Fawks. Either way he needed the same core... then he could travel to the ancient sword maker in Japan. Then, he would have the Avenger. Even Harry was unsure of how he came to have this knowledge, but he was sure it was accurate.

Of course, Harry had not turned dark, and he had not committed the crime he had been convicted for. He would not make them pay with their lives, no it would much more fun to let them live in fear of his retaliation. Let them live in fear of Voldemort while I prepare to destroy him, and destroy him I will. I will forge the Avenger. But first, I think it's time to check out of this hell hole.  
  
With that, Harry snapped his fingers and his cell door, made of solid steel crumpled like a ship's sail in a hurricane. Of course the Dementors took notice of his sudden magical outburst. But before they could even begin to descend upon him, he thought of the knowledge that he knew how to defeat Voldemort, and on this happy thought he shouted "_Potronus Totalus_!" At this, a silvery orb surrounded Harry for a second before expanding outwards, evaporating all of the infamous Dementors of Azkaban.  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughed Harry, "just a sampling of my true power."  
  
And he disapparted into the cool night. 


	2. Lodging Issues

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any other characters I've used thus far. That privilege belongs to one J.K. Rowling. I do own some original spells though... if you ask nicely; I'll let you use them in your own fic.  
  
All right, I left you hanging... and as far as I can tell 2 of the 3 people who read my story (that I know of) liked it, and that gives me hope. This chapter has been especially hard to write... took me all day (and night) to get the ideas to take form.  
  
Crazy Canuck: thanks for the tip on the proper spelling of Gryffindor, I caught it too but didn't have time to fix it  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: thanks for the support  
  
Dbish403: I can understand you not wanting Harry to be evil... but don't worry he isn't really evil. Just please refrain from calling me a "sicko" and "evil" .... It's just a story.  
  
Chapter 2: Lodging Issues  
  
Harry apparated right into his old room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He knew he couldn't stay here long, as he had just broken out of prison. He knew once the Ministry found out he had escaped, this is one of the first places they would look.  
  
He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror in his open wardrobe, and was shocked at the person he saw in the mirror. Of course, he realized it had been more than three years since he had seen his reflection. He was at least 6'6", his once untidy hair was now a great shaggy mane, and his face was so dirty that, had he not known he had a scar on his forehead, he couldn't have seen it. His shoulders had grown broad and his body powerful. He had obviously changed to suit his new magical power level.  
  
He knew from a quick Legilimense scan that the house was empty. This was a bit suspicious, but he brushed it off and decided to take advantage of the empty house. He needed something to eat and a shower, and he knew he could probably magically modify his old robes to fit him. He was sure they were around here somewhere.  
  
"Ahhh, my old trunk, I guess they sent it back here from Hogwarts. That is most convenient, now I wonder if my wand is in there." Harry thought aloud. His raspy voice startled him in the quiet of the house, but only for a moment, as he reminded himself, he hadn't spoken in more than three years.  
  
He bent over his trunk and began pulling things out. Old school books, now useless to him, he had far surpassed anything in there. He pulled out some robes, several sizes too small. Well, I can fix that, he thought. _Engorgio._ The robes grew until they were the perfect size. He continued to rummage through his trunk, but alas, nothing there.  
  
"Damn!" he hissed, "I should have known Dumbledore would have been clever enough to keep it. Well, it doesn't matter, I'll retrieve it from his office in due time."  
  
Now, time for a cleaning, he thought as he headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Not until he got out of the shower did he realize how hungry he was. He dressed quickly in his old room and headed down the stairs for something to eat. He found eggs and bacon in the refrigerator and had a nice breakfast all alone.  
  
Then he began to think about why the Dursleys weren't home. Then, looking around and realizing it was still night time, he realized that they must be vacationing somewhere. It was summer time after all. He couldn't think of any other reason for the house to be empty.  
  
He then walked out to the living room and saw a most shocking site. All three of the Dursleys, his last remaining relatives were all dead. Not a single one of them had a mark on them, obviously they had fallen victim to _Avada Kedavra._ And, that meant Death Eaters were behinds this. Of course, Voldemort and the Death Eaters would be keeping a close eye on the prison, seeing as how it housed several captured Death Eaters. So, it would appear that they were attempting to frame him for another mass murder. It would make sense, after all, to the Ministry. Harry had openly hated the Dursleys for years, but now looking at the terrified looks stuck on their faces, Harry felt sorry for them. Terrible as they had been to him for his entire life, they had not deserved death.  
  
He went to check if the bodies were warm, and they were. That meant they had been killed less that 45 minutes ago. That was just before Harry had arrived. If he hadn't taken his time with the Dementors, he could have very well saved them. Well, I can't hang around here, and I'd rather not draw attention to the deaths of the Dursleys, so, I have to run for it, thought Harry. He went back upstairs to grab a few things, and on his way up the stairs he realized what else had been missing from his trunk. His invisibility cloak!  
  
He frantically searched his entire room and looked through his trunk once again, but it was nowhere. "Dammit!" he hissed under his breath, trying not to make too much noise. Hoping that Dumbledore still had it as well as his wand, Harry checked to see if his Firebolt were in the trunk, and sure enough it was there. Then, he decided it would be safer to disapparate, and instead packed all of his things in his trunk, and disapparated to the Leaky Caldron.  
  
Once inside, he kept his hood up and magically modified his voice.  
  
"I need a room," he told the old toothless bar keep, the same one who had been here when he had run away in his third years at Hogwarts. That was the same year Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, though not with as much gusto as Harry.  
  
"Room 11 is open Mister...?"  
  
"Mister is fine. How much?"  
  
"Fifteen Galleons, sir."  
  
Harry reached into his robes and pulled out fifteen Galleons to pay. "There's an extra five galleons here for you to make sure I'm not disturbed. And, no wake up in the morning, I am quite capable of waking myself."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," the bar keep replied. "Shall I bring your things up for you?"  
  
"No. I will take them."  
  
With that, Harry levitated his trunk and guided it up the stairs. He entered the room with the golden number 11 on the door and set the trunk at the foot of the bed. He looked out the window on a quiet and empty Diagon Alley thinking that tomorrow, he would prepare everything necessary for his battle with Voldemort. Except of course, the Avenger Sword, but soon. Yes, soon, he thought, Voldemort will regret the night he marked my head with this accursed scar.  
  
And, without further thought, Harry took off his glasses and fell into the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillows.  
  
A/N: One billion points to anyone who can tell me in what way the room number Harry is staying in is an allusion.. 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Harry, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics... duh.  
  
I figured that was a good stopping point on the last chapter. I'm hoping that I can continually update. I write mostly at night, because that's when I can concentrate. Tell me if you think the conversations are believable... I've always had problems with writing dialog. I'll try to keep the updates coming though.  
  
Henriette: don't worry, I didn't say Draco was dead... the ministry (and everyone else) just assumed....  
  
jpthug12: thanks, that's where the story is heading... Gunblade!!!! (sorta)  
  
hots4harry73: thanks for the support... I usually email reviewers directly, but yours wasn't in your fanfiction profile.  
  
Aberforth Dumbledore: I agree, romance in harry potter just don't mix. The worst are harry/ginny and harry/Hermione...  
  
A/N: the answer to my last question... harry stayed in room 11 of the leaky caldron in prisoner of Azkaban after he ran from the dursleys house. Thus it was an allusion to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
Chapter 3: Preparations  
  
Harry woke early that morning. He looked out his window and noticed the first stirrings of life down in Diagon Alley. He would have to go down there eventually to get potions supplies, and a new caldron. He would need to prepare certain potions before he would be able to leave for Japan. But, first he would need money.  
  
This was a problem even Harry was having trouble figuring out. How was he, probably the second most wanted criminal in the wizarding world, going to get into his Gringotts vault? Of course, it was possible, but it was going to be quite difficult, and would probably involve Harry breaking into his own vault and stealing his own gold. He doubted that he would be able to enter his vault just by nicely asking a Goblin. His account had probably been frozen anyways.  
  
So, it had been decided. He would break into his account. Perhaps, but no, he wouldn't. Or, would he? He could use the _Nexus Finite_ curse to trap the wizards and Goblins in Gringotts. Then return them all as he was leaving. This knowledge of the nature of the _Nexus Finite_ curse is what made Harry's imprisonment even worse. He knew that Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Lee, and Colin Creevy hadn't died. He knew they were trapped in a secret realm where they aged normally, and were under an enchanted slumber so they wouldn't remember what had happened or when. He alone knew the counter curse, having developed it while imprisoned, and would soon be freeing the people he had been accused of murdering. But, first he had to deal with Voldemort, and for that he came back to needing money.  
  
He decided he would use _Nexus Finite_ to temporarily trap the Gringotts Goblins, and would break into his vault and take as much gold as he could. Then, he would shop by Owl post. Thinking of this reminded him that Hedwig was probably still at Hogwarts. Apparently he would not be able to avoid going there, and he might as well get Godric's sword, and see if Dumbledore had his wand and invisibility cloak while he was there.  
  
But, first he would rob Gringotts. Harry disapparated from his room and apparated in the lobby of Gringotts at the other end of Diagon Alley. He concentrated for a second to gather energy, and then shouted _Nexus Finite_. Everybody in the lobby vanished, except for one Goblin. Harry quickly scanned his mind and found out the physical location of his vault, then stunned the Goblin before he could react to what had happened. Harry then apparated inside his vault, where he took a large sack off his back and began to shove handfuls of gold into it.  
  
Once he felt he had a satisfactory amount of gold, he apparated back to the lobby, once there, he muttered _Enervate_ and woke the stunned Goblin. Immediately following this he cast _Obliviate_ on the Goblin, and made it not remember Harry ever being there. Then he muttered _Nexus Nox_, and all the Goblins in the lobby returned as though nothing had happened, and they also did not realize Harry was there before he disapparated back to his room in the Leaky Caldron.  
  
"Well, that was simple enough," Harry said aloud in his room. He set his bag of gold down in his trunk, and decided to get some breakfast. He apparated downstairs, once again in his hooded cloak, "Have eggs, bacon, toast, and black coffee sent up to room eleven," Harry told the bar keep.  
  
"Yes, sir, that will be two Galleons," replied the bar keep.  
  
Harry handed him the two Galleons, and asked, "Do you have any copies of The Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Yes, sir, there will be a complementary one waiting for you in your room," replied the bar keep.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, Harry apparated back up to his room, and found his breakfast already waiting for him, The Daily Prophet folded neatly next to it. He began to dig in and looked at the front page of his Daily Prophet and found he had made the headlines once again, for the first time in more than three years.  
  
**Harry Potter Escapes Azkaban, Destroys Dementors**

**  
** Harry Potter considered the most dangerous criminal housed in  
Azkaban prison, escaped sometime last night, and using an  
unknown spell destroyed the Dementors guarding the prison.  
Fortunately, the Ministry was able to get Aurors to the prison  
to prevent the escape of any other inmates. It is believed that  
Potter's first action as a free man was mass murder, and is  
currently wanted for the murders of three muggles that he lived  
with as a child. Potter was convicted of the murder of four  
class mates and one former class mate during his sixth year at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sentenced to  
a life term in Azkaban prison. He is currently at large and they  
have no leads as to where he is currently hiding. Most believe  
that he has taken residence with his godfather and fellow  
convicted mass murderer, Sirius Black. It is also believed by  
most that their objective is to locate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
and return him to his former power. Harry Potter is armed,  
though he has no wand, and is considered extremely dangerous.  
The Ministry is urging people who spot Potter or Black to avoid  
confronting them and report it to a Ministry official  
immediately.  
  
So, they believed he was with Sirius did they. Well, that was good, as it would throw them off his real trail. And, just as he had suspected, the Ministry believed he was responsible for the deaths of the Dursleys. Well, it could be worse; at least they hadn't put a price on his head yet.  
  
Now, he needed his owl back, and he would visit Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore would attempt to capture him, but he could easily handle that old fool. Harry finished his breakfast, drained the last of his coffee from his cup, and prepared the necessary amount of energy to apparate inside Dumbledore's office.  
  
This made Harry chuckle as he remembered his old friend, Hermione, exasperatedly explaining to him and Ron that it was impossible to apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. He chuckled aloud at how foolish she was. Of course, you can apparate and disapparate in Hogwarts; all other wizards were just too weak to do it. Just as it was said to be impossible to disapparate from the heavily enchanted island that Azkaban sat on, it just required a higher magical level than most wizards could achieve.  
  
At that thought, Harry arrived at the required energy to apparate into Dumbledore's office. At first it appeared to be empty. He couldn't sense anyone, but he knew Dumbledore was the best Occlumense in the world, other than himself. He walked over the shelf that held the glass case under which the sword of Gryffindor sat. He lifted the glass case, and grabbed the sword by the hilt, and stuck it into his pack.  
  
"Ahh, Harry Potter. I was wondering if you would come here," said Dumbledore. "Apparently you have some Dark use for Godric Gryffindor's sword, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to take it."  
  
"What are you going to do, Dumbledore, duel with me," said Harry. "I have no wish to destroy you. But if you force my hand, I will."  
  
"Harry, I don't believe that you do not want to kill me. You've obviously joined the ranks of Voldemort."  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF VOLDEMORT!" thundered Harry. "He is weaker than you, and I will destroy him soon. But I need my wand, and Godric's sword to do so," Harry continued. "I have powers of light and dark the likes of which fools like you and Tom Riddle can only dream of. I do not wish to destroy you, just as I did not destroy the five students I was convicted of killing. If you people only understood the nature of the spell used by Wormtail, as indeed it was him. Now, kindly inform me of the location of my wand and Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Harry, you know I do not have your wand. The Ministry confiscated it, and had it destroyed. I do however have your invisibility cloak. I will gladly hand it over to you if you can tell me the nature of the curse used to kill you class mates three years ago," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"It didn't kill them. In fact, I just used it today to get money from my vault at Gringotts. The Goblins are all still alive, and don't remember what happened, but trust me, they wouldn't have let me enter my vault had they had a choice," Harry said. "The problem is, even though I worked out a counter curse, I would need to use Wormtail's wand to bring them back-"  
  
"Back from where?" interjected Dumbledore.  
  
"Do not interrupt me. I am now your superior, and you will treat me as such," growled Harry, his suppressed rage shaking the very castle. "They are sent to a hidden realm. They sleep there and age normally, but do not remember anything that happened after being sent there."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, "how do you know such things?"  
  
"Well, when you have three years to meditate, you begin to realize thing. I am the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. That is why I am fated to either kill or be killed by Voldemort, he being the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. We were fated to finish the struggle that developed between the two founders of this school that began more than a millennia ago.  
"For this reason, I must use Godric's sword to destroy Tom Riddle. I must fuse it with the core of my wand. It would be best if I had my actual wand, but just a tail feather from Fawkes would suffice."  
  
"I have you wand Harry. I told the Ministry that it had been lost, but I kept it. I figured it could be useful to have a wand that produced Priori Incantatem when used against Voldemort. It saved you once. I also have you Invisibility cloak, both of which I will now give to you," Dumbledore said as he reached into his cabinet and fished out the two items. "Harry, I now believe you are innocent of the crimes you were charged with three years ago. But, before I give you back your wand and Invisibility cloak, you must answer me this. Did you kill the Dursleys?"  
  
"No, I'm guessing it was Death Eaters attempting to frame me once again. I found them dead when I went there to get me old trunk."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Room 11 of the Leaky Caldron."  
  
"You cannot stay there, it is far too dangerous. I am aware of your tremendous power, as you apparated into my office, a feat once thought impossible, but I do not wish you to have to harm Ministry officials if they are to find you there. I offer you a place to stay here. I shall inform the staff of your presence and of the fact that you are in fact innocent. You have access to all of our facilities that is until the new school year starts."  
  
"Thank you very much. I am glad to have you back on my side. And, don't worry, I will have cleared my name in a week's time so, I won't burden you for long."  
  
"Actually Harry, once you have cleared your name, you will need a job I daresay. The old Defense Against the Dark Arts job is open. I do believe you are quite qualified, and will probably have the fortitude to keep it for more than one year."  
  
At this Harry laughed. A true, mirthful laugh, the likes of which Harry had not done in more than three years. It appeared Dumbledore was having trouble keeping the job filled still. Well, they did always say it was cursed.  
  
"I accept. I do think the world would benefit from me passing a small portion of my knowledge onto a younger generation. A generation that won't live in fear of a man named Tom Riddle, a wizard so evil, that they fear to speak his name.  
  
"I do have a question though. Are there any new staff members I should be aware of?"  
  
"Just one, Hermione Granger now teaches History of Magic, Binns said he had enough of the 'beastly little students that never paid attention.'"  
  
"I see, so Snape still teaches Potions. I believe he is possibly the greatest teacher in these halls. My knowledge of potion making is immense, but his is still probably better. I have need of some rather complex potions, and I do believe he will be very helpful."  
  
"Of course, he will. I will go and inform the staff that you are here. And, I will inform Severus that you will need help in making a potion. I must ask you to remain in my office until I return, so as to not raise any unnecessary alarm."  
  
"Well, actually, I am going to check out of my room at the Leaky Caldron and get my things out of the room. But I will be back in minutes."  
  
"Very well, I will go inform the staff now."  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore."  
  
A/N: I didn't really want to end the chapter there, but it was beginning to run extremely long. Harry didn't expect to be believed by Dumbledore, and I didn't really either. It just sort of happened that way. We are approaching the showdown with Voldemort soon. Possibly 1 or 2 chapters away. I know I'm excited.


	4. The Draught of Ancestral Power

A/N: This is really a continuation of the last chapter. I know I let Dumbledore off kind of easy, I'm not sure if that's really the direction I'm going in. I could go another way with it. One billion points to anyone who can inform me of what "ERISED" means….  
  
OK Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have a feeling some of you will be pleasantly surprised. It seems that everybody thinks Harry was too forgiving, and Dumbledore believed Harry too much. But, fear not, all will be revealed in time...   
  
P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long. My last 4 days have been a haze of sleeping in the back of a truck and drinking. That and I'm in bit of a love triangle with my friend and his girlfriend, so I've been in a wierd place mentally lately. She was sorta leading me on. Broke my heart.  
  
Chapter 4: The Draught of Ancestral Power  
  
"You mean to tell me, Headmaster, that Potter didn't kill those students, and he has proven to you that those students are in fact alive," Snape said scoffing.  
  
"That is quite right, Severus. Harry has proven to me that he is indeed innocent, and that he is still on the track to destroying Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Well, I was right about Potter after all. I told Fudge to use the Veritaserum."   
  
Harry apparated back to Dumbledore's office just as Dumbledore returned. "So, have you informed the staff?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, most were wary to believe me, but I was able to convince them in the end. After all I am Dumbledore. Severus told me he would be happy to help you in anyway so that you may destroy the Lord Voldemort. And one Hermione Granger is looking forward to seeing you very much."  
  
"Is that so…"   
  
"Yes, Harry. You forgave me; it's time you forgave the world."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure I've forgiven you Dumbledore. And I know I'm not ready to forgive the world. I might be able to once I have destroyed Tom, but before then…"  
  
"Understandable, just remember, Tom is only the Dark Lord today because he could not let go of his anger and hatred. You must learn to let it go, and not seek revenge on the world that has wronged you again and again."  
  
"Well, I must go see Snape, I need to begin work on this potion. I trust he has full stocks of all potion ingredients."   
  
"Of course, he always is prepared."  
  
"Does he still reside in the same dungeon?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Harry left his office without another word. He walked slowly through the corridors. Reminiscing of happier times, and there had been happy times. Of course, it hadn't all been fun and games. He had nearly died several times in his time here. Voldemort had been behind most of those attempts. The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, Quirrel housing Voldemort's spirit, the Triwizard Tournament, they had all been attempts on his life. Then, in his fifth year, Voldemort had lured him to the Department of Mysteries. Harry had learned of his destiny, and had nearly gotten himself and several of his friends killed.   
  
Now, he remembered how he used to dread going down this path to the dungeons where the Potions Master resided. He walked into the chamber where lessons were taught. Remembered some of his worst memories from school, the detentions Snape had given him. The extremely complex potions they had been forced to learn. The taunting at the hands of Snape and the entire Slytherin house.   
  
But, he was past that now. He would deal with it later; his first priority was the destruction of the Dark Lord. And he needed one potion made to carry out his plans. He needed the Draught of Ancestral Power. For that he would need to travel to Godric's Hallow, where his father's grave was. He needed his father's bone for this potion. Even as Harry had theorized this potion, in the last few months of his time in Azkaban, he had realized the similarities between this potion and the potion Voldemort had used to return to power. But this was different. This potion would permanently imbue him with the power and knowledge of all his ancestors. He already held the knowledge and power of Godric Gryffindor. He had gained this power through hour upon hour of deep meditation. He had actually been able to contact the spirit of Godric, and after explaining a great deal to Godric, Harry had been granted his ancestor's considerable power. And, Harry thought with a chuckle, this potion didn't require him to forcibly take the blood of an enemy, or have an ally donate his flesh.   
  
Fortunately, this complex potion was intricate in design, but did not take long to make, only a few hours. He entered Snape's office, and looked to see where Snape was. He was seated at his desk. Looking at Harry with a complex expression on his face, it was not the look he used to give Harry, you know, the one of pure loathing. It was a mixture of respect, fear and surprise. Harry assumed Snape was surprised at the change in Harry's appearance. But, Snape need not fear Harry, though the respect was nice for a change.   
  
"Good afternoon, Potter, the Headmaster has informed me that you need help with a potion," Snape said, in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Snape. A potion of my own creation. I call it the Draught of Ancestral Power. There is an ingredient that we do not have, I will fetch it, but I will leave the intructions here." And, with these words, the ingredients, as well as instructions for the potion appeared on a piece of parchment on Snape's desk.  
  
"It's not entirely too difficult, Potter, but I can see why you would ask for help with it. This is going to require finesse. Something you still seem to lack."  
  
"You would understand my lack of finesse if you harbored the same powers I did, Snape. I will return in a few minutes, however, I will not apparate directly to this office, I would not want to startle you and cause a mistake in the potion," Harry said with a grin of satisfaction, before apparating away.  
  
Harry appeared in Godric's Hallow, the place of his childhood home. The place where Voldemort had destroyed Harry's future, and ruined himself. Harry knew his father's grave was around here, as well as his mother's. He had never been to visit the graves of his parents before. This should be an emotional place for Harry, but Harry soon found that he seemed to have unconsciously blocked his emotional attatchment to this place. He was a great Occlumense, afterall, possibly the best.   
  
Harry looked around at the place that nearly eight teen years earlier, had been the site of two vicious murders. Harry had never known why, until his fifth year. Then he had finally found out about the prophecy. He was destined to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. Of course, Voldemort would prefer killing Harry, but was unable. Harry, remembered every detail now. He had been barely a year old, but thanks to the Dementors, and his hours of meditation, he could recall the events precisely.   
  
_ "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" James Pottter was cut off as the door burst open, and Lord Voldemort entered their home with a high cackle of laughter. James ran to meet Voldemort, and there was a flash of green light as James fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Voldemort advanced into the room. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -" Lily begged.  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside silly girl! Stand aside... now..." Voldemort commanded.   
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" Lily pleaded, refusing to surrender Harry to Voldemort, "Not Harry! PLease... have mercy... have mercy..." But Voldemort did not show mercy, and she died in another flash of green light as he laughed histarically. He then turned his wand on Harry, and shouted,_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _The force of the spell reduced the house to ruble. Harry, however, had been left with nothing more than a small cut on his forehead, and Voldemort, had been reduced to nothingness._   
  
Harry shook with anger as he remembered this, and decided to lock the memory away for the time being. For now, he needed a bit of solid bone from his father's grave. Harry began to walk towards two graves under a willow tree. These were the ones he needed, he knew it. Yes, the headstone had his father's name on it. _"Accio Bone,"_ Harry muttered, and one of his father's ribs came up out of the ground.  
  
"Forgive me, father. I did not wish to desecrate your grave, but I must avenge you and mum. As well as everyone else that Voldemort has killed."  
  
"Avenge them will you?" said a icey voice.   
  
Harry turned, and saw the eyes of a muderer. The red cat-like slits narrowed as Harry nonchalantly replied, "Yes, I will, Tom."  
  
"How dare you use that name!" hissed Voldemort. "That name was given to me after my muggle father, and no does not suit me."  
  
"Ashamed of your heritage are you? A wise man once told me 'Never be ashamed of what you are.' It is good advice."  
  
"Enough, it is time you finally die Harry Potter," Voldemort said as he withdrew his wand from his robes. _"Crucio."_  
  
But, Harry was ready for him. _"Protego!"_ Harry shouted, and the curse merely bounced off.  
  
"How? You have no wand."  
  
"Fool, only the weak rely upon a wand."  
  
"We'll see who is weak, Potter," shouted Voldemort before disapparating right behind Harrry, who had sensed it fractons of a second before.  
  
_"Nexus Protectus."_ muttered Harry as Voldemort appeared behind him, yelling _"Avada Kedavra!"  
_  
The killing curse seemed to be right on target, as Voldemort laughed in triumph. But, the curse couldn't seem to make contact with Harry, It merely turned around him once, before rebounding on Voldemort, who disapparated just in time. Harry knew where he would appate to, and cast a stunning spell that connected with Voldemort just as he appeared. Voldemort sunk to the ground unconscious, probably for the first time ever. Harry calmly walked over to him and grabbed Voldemort's wand. Then he muttered, _"Ennervate."_ Voldemort awoke to Harry standing over him with a wand. His wand.   
  
"Tom, you have three days to live, I would suggest begging everyone you have wronged for forgiveness. You may not have your wand back, so don't even ask. I will return it to you on the day of our duel, I can't kill an unarmed psychopath, with these words, Harry disapparated back to Dumbledore's office, leaving the once most feared dark wizard, lying unarmed and nearly defenseless on the ground in a graveyard, the graveyard where two of his victims had been lain to rest.   
  
Harry apparated at Dumbledore's side, and handed Voldemort's wand to him.   
  
"Harry, whose wand is this?"   
  
"I thought you would want Riddle's wand, he surprised me in the graveyard at Godric's Hallow," Harry began as he recounted what had happened in the graveyard.  
  
"You're really going to return it to him in three days."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore. It's bad enough that I have to murder him, I refuse to murder some one who is unarmed. Well, I must see Snape so that I may add my part of the potion. I believe he should be done by now," said Harry as he turned to leave the office. Harry walked back down the path towards the dungeons. As he arrived, he knocked once on the door and entered. "I believe the potion should be ready for my bit now."  
  
"Yes. This is a very complex potion, Potter, but it is ready, and as soon as you add your father's bone, you should be able to bathe in the potion to gain the desired effect."  
  
"Excelent," Harry said as he pulled the rib bone out of his pack. He lowered the bone into the potion, and it turned from the grey of concrete to a vivid orange. He then took the caldron and poured the potion on himself. As the potion was absorbed into his skin, he let out a gasp of pain, then a look of dawning comprehension fell over his face, then he fell to the floor, completely unconscious.  
  
A/N: What an ending eh, the fight with Voldemort was just a taste of things to come and came as a sort of spur of the moment thing. The idea hit me in the middle of the night. Once again, sorry for the delay in updating... my weekend wasn't very sober and then FanFiction had server problems all week, as you all know. 


	5. Forging the Avenger Sword

A/N: Well, I'm guessing you guys all liked my fight with Voldemort. I dont think anyone can doubt Harry's powers. In this chapter Harry is gonna forge his sword, and then its time for the final showdown, but is that the end....  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed... once again I remind you, many questions will be answered following the showdown with Voldemort  
  
wolfheartx: you get a billion points... ERISED is DESIRE spelled backwards. you were absolutely correct  
  
Chapter 5: Forging the Avenger Sword  
  
"Be quiet or your going to wake him," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Sorry, so, he used the potion and just fell unconscious?" asked another familiar voice.  
  
"That's what Snape said," replied the first voice. Harry was trying desperately to place the voices. They seemed to be from a past that was no longer a part of him. His head was pounding as it teamed with information. He knew everything. He had compiled every bit of information that every one of his ancestors. That was why he had fallen unconscious. The sudden influx of memories and expiriences had overwhelmed him. His magical power had also increased dramatically. He was slowly waking, but he still couldn't place the voices currently talking to each other near him.   
  
"What d'you reckon that potion did?"   
  
"I don't know. Snape said Harry called it the Draught of Ancestral Power, and Harry put a bone in it. Sounds kind of like a way of channeling the power of his ancestors."  
  
"What good would that do, though?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me that Harry said the he was a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Then Harry realized who it was talking and he felt anger and resentment surging through him. How could his two former best friends be sitting near him, talking behind his back. The note of concern in their voices had better not be about him. They could not dare to seem to be concerned about Harry. Hermione and Ron, he though they would stand behind him forever. But, they had betrayed him. They knew Harry was incapable of murder when he was but a sixteen year old boy. And now, they dared to be concerned for his wellbeing, when they had not thought twice about sending him to hell. Azkaban would never suck the life and soul from another human as long as Harry lived. The Dementors would never return, Harry had destroyed them.   
  
"What do you two want?" Harry asked icily. Hermione and Ron jumped when he spoke.  
  
"We wanted to know how you were doing," Hermione replied. "Harry, I'm sorry. Dumbledore told me about how you were framed. We should have believed you, but we thought that the Marauder's Map couldn't be hoodwinked."   
  
"Yeah, mate - "  
  
"Don't you dare call me your 'mate.' We are not mates, not after what you did to me. I spent three years in hell because of you, Fudge always said it was your testimony that made it that much easier to throw me into Azkaban for life," yelled Harry.  
  
Ron just looked at him shocked. "Harry, you always told us that the Marauder's Map couldn't be hoodwinked. Harry, I didn't really think that you were capable of murder, but it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and the evidence against you was overwhelming," Ron pleaded with Harry.  
  
"I don't care how much evidence there was against me, you should have never left my side. You are a disgrace to the name Gryffindor. You never deserved to be in the house founded by my ancestors. Now, leave me, I have much to do."  
  
"Harry - "  
  
"LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENTS WITH THE BOTH OF YOU. YOU DO NOT WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH!" thundered Harry, the castle shaking as his anger burst forth. His friends got up and left, looks of fear on their faces. Harry felt a little guilty deep down in side, but forced the feeling down, he had no busy feeling guilty for yelling at them. They had turned their backs on him, if anything they should be guilty.   
  
Well, he didn't have time to think about it now. He needed to seek out the sword maker. Japan was far away though and he knew apparating that far at once would drain him. He knew exactly where to go, and would be leaving soon.   
  
"Ah, you're awake Harry," said Dumbledore. "I thought I felt the castle shaking. I assume you have decided not to forgive Hermione and Ron, then."  
  
"What do you care? I must be on my way anyways, how long was I out?" asked Harry.  
  
"One day," replied Dumbledore. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I will return in two days time, that's when I will seek out and destroy Voldemort," Harry answered.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore?  
  
"There is an ancient magical sword smith in Japan. He makes the sharpest kitanas in the world. He will be able to fuse my wand with Godric's sword and work it into a kitana. It is this sword that I must use to destroy the body and spirit of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, good luck."  
  
"Luck will have nothing to do with it, Dumbledore," Harry said before apparating away to number 12 Grimmauld Place, thinking he would drop in to say bye to Sirius. He walked through the door of the large house that suddenly appeared before him and walked straight into the kitchen where several members of the order were seated. They all sat in awe of Harry. "Where is my godfather?"  
  
"He's upstairs Harry. Top floor." replied Lupin, and without another word, Harry apparated back upstairs.  
  
"Hello Sirius," Harry said.   
  
"Harry?! Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is me. I only have time to say hello, I must be off in a minute, better not to stay in one place too long until I kill Voldemort."  
  
"You've really changed, Harry. You're bigger, and you feel powerful."  
  
"I know, that's due to a potion I devised while in Azkaban. I'll tell you about it later, but I have to leave now. In two days, I will return to you, after Voldemort is dead."  
  
"What do you mean Harry? Are you ready to face him."  
  
"I faught him yesterday, and beat him, but I took his wand and released him. I told him he had three days to live, but while I had him unconscious from the stunner I hit him with, I devled into the deepest reaches of his mind, I know everything he has to throw at me. He doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"Are you serious? Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"You, Dumbledore, and Voldemort are the only people who know, and it needs to stay that way. I have to leave now, my destiny awaits. I will see you soon Sirius, I know you never believed I was guilty of murder, I thank you for that, once I return, we will both be cleared, and we can live like humans again," Harry said. He then reached into his pocket, and transformed a piece of spare parchment into a portkey. He touched it and counted down, "Three, two, one," and he felt that familiar tug at his navel. He was rushing through space, and the next thing he knew, he was in Japan.  
  
He knew where to go, somehow, and he went directly to the sword smith. The shop was small, but he could feel a magical aura around it.   
  
"Hello traveler, how may I be of service?" asked an ancient looking man.  
  
"I need a sword made. I have a sword, and wand to be fused, I need to be able to do magic with the sword," Harry responded.  
  
"Ahh, excellent, I haven't had much business lately, peaceful times here in Japan."   
  
"I wish I could say the same for England and the rest of Europe. Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Ahh, yes, a most evil wizard I believe. I heard he was defeated long ago, but we don't recieve much in the way of news in our village."  
  
"Well, he was defeated but now he is back, and I am fated to destoy him, or be destroyed."  
  
"Well, produce the sword, and the wand, I shall make your sword, if it is to be used to destroy evil," the sword smith said. Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of his pack, and handed it along with his wand to the sword smith.  
  
"When will the sword be ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"A minute, you can sit while you wait."  
  
"Only a minute, I thought it took days to make a sword."  
  
"It does without magic, but a magical sword must be made with magic."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense."   
  
"Avenger," Harry said with a smile, as the sword smith handed Harry the sword back. Harry unsheathed his sword, no longer Gryffindor's saber, now it was an long kitana. Harry's hand tingle with magic as he grasped the sword. He then used magic to engrave the word 'Avenger' into the sheath and sword.  
  
"Use it well traveler. Defeat the Dark Lord with this sword, The Avenger Sword."  
  
"I will. This sword shall be the Dark Lords undoing..."  
  
A/N: nice finish eh, left your mouth watering for the next chapter didnt it? ok, i know, you guys want the next chapter, but i didnt like how this chapter ended, so i changed it to repost. Much of it is the same, so if you read it before, skip to the part when hes about to leave 12 grimmauld place.  
  
i PROMISE, the next chapter will be up soon, i hurt my back a few days ago so it hurts to sit in my computer chair, but its getting better, and im working on it as you read. 


	6. Voldemort Falls and Questions Arise

A/N: ok so you're all probably like "WTF!!! I want to read about the fight with Voldemort!!!!!"  
  
I know, I know, it's been ages since I've updated the story, but I've had terrible writer's block, and I've been having internet troubles lately, so bare with me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if you have questions or comments, then review it. Oh, and if you haven't seen the changes to chapter five, I suggest looking at it now.  
  
Chapter 6: Voldemort Falls and Questions Arise  
  
Harry put the sword on his side, and reached into his pocket for his portkey once again. "Three, two, one," and he was rushing on towards Hogwarts. He needed to check in with Dumbledore, as much as he hated to admit it. He needed information about where Death Eaters were and what their numbers were now. Harry was a good Legilimense, but nobody was a better Occlumense than Voldemort. Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office moments later.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked the painting of Phinneus.  
  
"He is currently at Order Headquarters. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Tell him I need to speak with him immediately, and it must be private." With these words Phinneus disappeared from his picture frame.  
  
"I've delivered your message, anything else for you?"  
  
"No, that is all."  
  
Moments later, Dumbledore appeared with a portkey of his own. "I thought you weren't due back for two days."  
  
"Well, I didn't take into account the speed and efficiency of magical sword makers. Anyways, it's better this way, Voldemort isn't expecting me for two days, and now I have the element of surprise."  
  
"Do you intend to fight him today?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, in a few minutes actually. First, I need some information. How many Death Eaters are there at this point?"  
  
"By our accounts, there are a total of two-hundred-fifty, not to mention his army of Dark creatures."  
  
"Thank you, oh, and one more thing. Tell the Order to stay away from the Riddle house in Little Hangelton. I will handle this."  
  
"But, Harry, though powerful I know you have become, against numbers like that, you won't stand a chance. The Order can help you."  
  
"No. I must be firm on this, there are to be no casualties other than Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I must insist upon this Dumbledore. You are not to even inform them I will be fighting Voldemort, but in a few minutes time, I will be."  
  
"Very well, may I at least inform Sirius?"  
  
"Yes tell Sirius, but he is to stay put, it's bad enough that the Ministry is still wasting their time looking for him."  
  
"Very well, Harry. I wish you would reconsider, you will need help with this. At least accept my help."  
  
"No Dumbledore, you are too important to too many people to die at this point. The Order will need a leader after Voldemort is defeated, because I'm sure many Death Eaters will go unnoticed. I must go now, please, remain at 12 Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order. I will return there once I have defeated Voldemort." At that, Harry apparated away.  
  
He apparated outside the Riddle House. He had only been here in his nightmares, and it was strange to visit a place he had never been, and know his way around. He walked into the house, and shouted, "Voldemort, I know you are here. Show yourself!"  
  
"Ahhhh, Harry Potter couldn't wait to die, and rushed into battle, without his wand no less," answered a voice colder than ice.  
  
"You don't scare me anymore Tommy," said Harry knowing the taunting would make Voldemort angrier. "The last time we fought was just a sampling of my power, and I have become more powerful since then. I will end you tonight, you will never strike fear into the hearts of the innocent ever again. Tonight, you die."  
  
"Well, we both knew this was coming, one of us must die, but I am afraid you are mistaken. It is you who will be ended tonight, Potter."  
  
"Brave words from a man, or should I say creature, I had unconscious on his back merely a day ago. You are only brave when you feel you have the upper hand Voldemort. In the graveyard, and at the Ministry. Yet, both times you failed to kill me. You will fail here tonight."  
  
"We shall see, won't we? Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Protectus Totalus!" shouted Harry. "How juvenile, going for the kill straightaway. I would have thought that you would want to toy with me."  
  
"As you wish. Impirio!"  
  
Harry didn't even bother reflecting this curse. He knew full well that one as weak as Voldemort could not hold the Impirius Curse on him. Harry had barely gotten to feel the dreamy carefree feeling of the Imperius Curse, before he threw it off at once.  
  
"Childish. Voldemort, you know you cannot defeat me. Why are you even trying?"  
  
"Well, then, we shall meet soon," said Voldemort before apparating away. Harry knew he had gone to summon his Death Eaters and creatures of Darkness. Harry was patient, he couldn't wait to get to some real action. A few minutes passed, and Harry decided to draw the Avenger. He had several ancestors who had been great sword masters, and now he was too. The sword felt great in his hands, like he was channeling the energy of his wand into a sharp focal point. Suddenly, several hundred people apparated around Harry, and Voldemort apparated right at Harry's side.  
  
This time Harry used his sword to cast the spell, "Protectus Totalus!" The sword seemed to make the spell ten times more powerful as stunning and killing spells bounced off of it. "Seismicus!" Harry shouted, causing a large rift to open up in the ground swallowing up dozens of Death Eaters, as well as a few giants, and vampires. "Nexus Incindio!" Harry shouted, this time causing a flaming tornado to engulf dozens more Death Eaters, incinerating them instantly. "Your Death Eaters and Dark creatures can't even touch me, Voldemort. If they were smart they would flee now, of course I would hunt them all down eventually, but they may buy themselves a few days."  
  
As Harry said these words, many Death Eaters took them to heart and more than half of them disapparated from yard of Riddle's house. "Where are you going fools, fight him!" cried Voldemort, but his cries went unheaded, as more and more Death Eaters fled the battle hoping to save their skins. As more and more of the Death Eaters disapparated, Voldemort was soon left with two giants, five vampires, and a few loyal Death Eaters.  
  
"Those fools ran, they will pay," growled Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, they will pay, but it won't be you who makes them, you die tonight. Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry, and Malfoy fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
"Lucius!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange. I seem to remember my Godfather telling me about you. He may be angry at me for this, but killing has become so very fun," but before he could curse her she disapparated. "I will enjoy hunting her down."  
  
"Behind you, Potter. Crucio!" Harry felt pain, but it was a mere trifle compared to what was to come for the Death Eaters. "Had enough, Potter?"  
  
"Not quite, but let me ask you something. Does this hurt? Crucio Maximo!" he yelled and all Death Eaters fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Harry held the curse on them for several minutes as their screams rent the night air.  
  
"Release them, Potter, and deal with me now."  
  
"I think so. I'm pretty sure they've all passed out by now. But, just to be sure they don't go anywhere, Nexus Finite!" and all the Death Eaters disappeared. "Now, Tom, you die."  
  
"If you can take me Potter."  
  
"Always confident, your confidence in your abilities will be your downfall," Harry said as he advanced on Voldemort. "This sword shall destroy you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Ah, or so you would think," Voldemort hissed as he unsheathed his sword. Harry saw the sword had a serpent carved around the handle.  
  
"So it's a sword fight you want, Tommy?"  
  
"If you're ready then," Voldemort said as he swung in a wide arc that Harry easily side-stepped.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," Harry said as he pulled a quick swipe at Voldemort's arm, slicing him open. "First blood. I've always been interested in what your blood looks like. Oh, look, it's red, you must be more human than you thought."  
  
"Argg!" growled Volemort as he swung at Harry again. This time Harry parried, and disarmed Voldemort, catching the sword as it flew through the air, while simultaneously stabbing him in the stomach.  
  
"You seem to have lost your sword," Harry said as Voldemort sunk to his knees. "And you appear to be quite injured. Did it hurt when I stabbed you? Well, now you know pain. Or perhaps this would be worse. Crucio!" Voldemort, for the first time in his life, writhed in pain on the ground under, the Cruciatus Curse. Harry kept him the curse on him for at least a minute. "Do you like being torture, Voldemort, is it fun to writhe in pain under the hands of another?"  
  
"Please, no more," begged Voldemort.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Harry laughed mirthfully. "Not fun is it? I see under the proper amount of pain, even you are capable of begging for mercy. You have shown yourself as the true coward you are. Now, I will end you."  
  
"No, mercy, please."  
  
"Why should I show you mercy. Did you show my parents mercy when you murdered them? Did you show mercy to Cedric in the graveyard? Have you shown mercy to anyone you've killed? Did you think of showing mercy to any of the people whose lives you've destroyed? You do not deserve mercy, you deserve the most painful death imaginable, but since this sword is the only thing that can destroy you, it will have to do," Harry ended his diatribe as he drew his sword up to deliver the killing blow."  
  
"Know this, Potter, by destroying me, you will accomplish nothing. Others will come to take my place."  
  
"And I shall always be there to destroy them. As long as I live, which will be a very long time, there will never be another Dark Lord to terrify the innocent people of the Wizarding and Non-wizarding worlds!" Harry cried as he swung down, and sliced through thin air. "Dammit! He can't run from me, I always know where he goes," Harry said as he disapparated, apparating at Voldemort's side in the Little Hangelton . "You should know you can't run from me."  
  
"You. How did you follow me?"  
  
"Tommy boy, I'm the greatest Legilimense in history. You can never get away from me," Harry said, swiping quickly at Voldemort's neck, catching him off guard, cleaving cleanly through Voldemort's neck. Harry's sword sliced Voldemort's head completely off.  
  
"Well done, Harry," a familiar voice said behind him. Harry spun and swung his sword, stopping millimeters away from Dumbledore's throat.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay at Order Headquarters?"  
  
"Well, I had to see the fruition of my years of planning. Sending you to Azkaban was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but you wouldn'y have gained your power had you not gone."  
  
A/N: Dig the ending? Makes you wonder, huh? Well, it makes me wonder where to go from here. I have about two more chapters in mind. But, I'm open to suggestions. In the next chapter a few questions will be answered, and a few more will come up. 


	7. Notice

NOTICE: As of December 2005 I have been revising this story and will re-release one chapter at a time and will be finishing this year.

- SEPHIROTH86


End file.
